The Player's gambit
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Remy Lebeau saved her four years ago from Sabretooth. She thought never to see him again but here at Xavier's he shows, not recognizing her. He has haunted her dreams all this time, those hazel eyes and that smile her only comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The young thief patrolled the streets of the city of New Orleans, looking for his next mark. At the corner he saw a tall man in a brown coat that looked easy enough. He pretended to bump into him, snatching the wallet quickly but a hand grabbed at his arm.

"I don't think so, petite. I saw that coming a mile away." The boy gasped at him.

Remy gave him a knowing smirk, taking back the wallet from the pre-adolescent thief. The kid was good but not good enough to avoid being killed if he were ever caught.

The child ran from him in fear for his skin obviously. A feminine scream got his attention from across the street. The Cajun ran to where the sound was emanating from.

A young brunette was being held by the throat against a brick wall by an ominous figure. The girl looked terrified of the male that held her captive.

Remy retrieved a card from his pocket, charging it and threw it at the dark figure. There was a loud gasp as the card exploded. The girl went down to the ground, gasping for air. The coward ran off into the shadows, leaving her alone.

* * *

Mira stared at his eyes bearing into hers. "You will return to us or you will die here." That low growl of a voice terrified her because she knew he meant what he said. Creed was beyond vicious, an animal at Magneto's beck and call.

"Never." She spat at him and he banged her head against the brick wall. She screamed.

Next thing she knew an explosion had Creed releasing her. Her chest burned, gasping for air. A hand reached for her, squeezing her shoulder. "You ok,chere?" She looked up into beautiful hazel eyes, that accent dripped like honey to her. "I'm quite alright."

Remy gawked at her. She didn't sound like she was from these parts. "You far from home,eh?"

She laughed in spite of her situation. "Very accurate. I was born in London, England. Do you always lurk about in the streets playing hero?"

He smiled. Something told her that 'hero' was too simplistic a description for someone like him. "If there's no poker game available for the night."

Mira straightened her dress, standing up to meet his gaze. "I owe you a debt nonetheless." He approached her slowly as if examining her. "I always collect my debts."

With that he walked off into the darkness, leaving her to wonder what he meant by that.

Remy turned for a second. "What was he after?" His curiosity getting the better of him. She barely looked him in the eye which told him that she had something to hide. "Someone in my past has found me again and he was here to retrieve me for them."

He wanted to ask something else but a shadow descended on her and suddenly she was gone.

* * *

From the fire escape about twenty feet above him, Mira gazed at him. What an interesting turn of events, she thought. I come here to become invisible again and meet a knight in shining armor.

She gave him one last glance and started hopping the rooftops towards her home. The small apartment was cheap but was more than enough to meet her needs. Silently she climbed back in the window.

There was no avoiding it anymore. She had to call Xavier. He was the only one capable enough to protect her from her father, who would likely keep trying to kidnap her.

She sat down on the bed, sighing as she picked up the phone and dialed the school.

"Xavier's..May I help you?" The voice was that of Charles who tended to answer the phone a lot so he could answer questions more directly.

"It's Mira. I need your help. My father has found me again." She heard the older man curse to himself.

"We will welcome you with open arms, Miss Lensherr."

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again…I own nothing.

Four years later…

The lonely girl sat on the stone bench underneath the old oak that grew on campus. Jubilee couldn't seem to figure her out. After all this time, she'd yet to make many friends, opting to study instead of going out with the rest of the group for some fun. She trotted along to talk to her, a friendly smile greeting the other mutant.

"Hey,Mira. What you doing?"

Mira's eyes lifted from the book, slightly amused at the girl's unendless attempts to bring her out of her shell. "Just reading." Jubes peered at the book "Jane Erye,huh? I like that one too. Mr. Rochester is so dark and mysterious." The expression she held made Mira giggle.

"That he is. Just my type too."

In the distance she saw someone that she never expected to again. It was her hero from four years ago, standing in the archway near the entrance of the dorms, just chatting with Scott about something. She couldn't help but stare, is handsome face making her heart beat a little quicker.

A hand waved in front of her face, beckoning her back to earth. "Yo,Mira. Earth to Mira? Who you staring at, hun?" A wicked grin blossomed when she saw that her friend was gazing at the new recruit. "He's cute, huh? Xavier brought him in after saving him from some mutant prison thing. He's from New Orleans and is a gambler…and you are totally not listening to what I am saying. Mira Lensherr! You are so macking on that guy!"

She blushed a dark red. "I do suppose I am but he is something to look at. Never seen eyes like his in my life…so lovely."

Jubes took her by the hand and began dragging her over to where the boys were. "Hey, Scott. Remy. I got someone who wants to meet you."

Remy glanced back at the excited voice, seeing a young brunette being dragged behind her. She was pretty, her long brown hair going to her small waist, long legs that most men dream about. She wore no make up but had beautiful skin with an olive complexation.

He tipped his hat to her. "Bonjour, mon ami. I am Remy Lebeau."

Mira blushed even redder but was shocked when he didn't recognize her. "A pleasure, Mr. LeBeau." Scott was looking at her, highly amused at her shy turn in personality.

Never once had Scott seen this one get shy around any man. Mira was a strong woman who had been through hell and never allowed anyone to step on her again. It wasn't as if she was shy with men but really was never attracted to anyone here until now.

The awkard silence was making the situation worse, so Jubes decided to speak up. "This is Mira or Ice Queen as most call her here." The girl smacked at her arm playfully. "Ok..Thats just a thing some of the guys do. She's ok but kinda the quiet type."

Mira stood there glaring at the exuberant teenager who was talking about her as if she wasn't even there. "Just because I don't follow them around, drooling like a lost puppy, they deem me made of ice."

Remy laughed. "So the kitty has claws, uh?"

A female's laughter approached them and Mira gazed at another mutant who promptly pecked Remy on the cheek, taking his arm. All the breathe left her body, a dull ache in her. "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

The young blonde regarded her in disdain, as if she were some common street tramp. She looked quite angry to find her boyfriend chatting with other girls while she wasn't around.

Her blue eyes glared at the woman. "Nice to meet you but Remy and I have plans that we need to get to." Remy gave them an apologetic smile and followed her inside.

* * *

After that day, Mira did her best to avoid Remy and his bitch of a girlfriend who was forever taunting her. It was hard and it ached to see him with another girl when she had been the one who had dreamed about him for the last four years.

A month went by and still she avoided him like the plague, which he noticed evidently. One day she was entering her dorm room when someone came in behind her, slamming the door. Her heart dropped as she gazed into those irate hazel eyes.

"Mr. LeBeau, this is my room. I would like you to leave." He frowned at her, slightly confused. "Why you keep running from me, cha? Not like Remy bites."

How could she tell him the truth? That she had fallen in love with him four years ago and was trying to get over it. That seeing him with Bella was killing her. To survive she recovered her icy demeanor. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am simply going about my day. If I don't speak to you, it's nothing personal."

She tried walking to the door to open it for him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him so he could look her in the eye. The contact was devastating to her body, a warmth invaded her midsection and words simply blanked from her mind.

Remy was reeling from the sudden discovery. She was attracted to him! The ice queen of Xavier's had a weakness for him of all people. That was why she was avoiding him.

"That line may work on some of these other boys but not me. I can tell when someone is lying to me." His head dipped down as he spoke and she could smell the hint of mint on his breath. Damn. Her eyes were so soft now that he could get lost in them.

Mira took a deep breath and pushed him away. "Why does it bother you so much? Not having another one of Xavier's many females drooling after you. You're beginning to get on my bad side and I assure you that is not a good thing. I have my father's temper." She knew if anything could get him to leave her be, this would.

"Who be you pere,cha? The boogeyman?"

She smiled sarcastically. "Close. I believe you know him. He goes by the name, Magneto." Remy almost choked. The monster of a mutant was well known to most here. He had nearly killed a large number of people on Liberty Island a while back. He had no idea how to deal with this so he walked out, not looking back at the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

**_AN: I decided to pair Gambit with someone new. I hope all of you are enjoying this. This story started out as a way for me to alleviate some boredom and to dwell on my little Gambit fetish. *winks* I would love to hear your opinions on this story..bad or good._**


	3. Chapter 3

If she hoped that incident was to be the last, Mira was sorely going to be disappointed. Remy was persistent and had gotten rather tired of Bella's irksome behavior which he'd found cute at some point. His mischievious smile gave way as he thought of another way to shake up the ice queen.

Tonight was the usual card game that Logan was probably gonna try to bust up at some point. He usually hid on the roof so the older man wouldn't have him expelled but tonight he would try something different.

Mira returned from her shower, in a terrycloth robe. Her long dark hair tumbled out of the towel as she reached for the dryer. Tonight had been uneventful as usual, Logan's training did make her rather sore. Most students here had no idea what kind of power she possessed and it was how she liked thing s to remain. She popped one of the sleeping pills Jean had given her to help when the soreness made it impossible to sleep.

She readied herself for bed, donning a dark purple silk nightgown that she loved and got into the bed. Sleep took her easily, the day's earlier activities having drained her significantly. As normal her dreams were of him, those hazel eyes looking at her in adoration.

* * *

He entered the room quietly, having picked the lock with ease. Mira was sound asleep, her sensual body sprawled over the bed. Remy took off his coat, placing it on the chair next to the wooden desk. He laid next to her, listening to her breath, that peaceful look betraying what was within.

In her sleep, he heard her whisper. "Remy." His heart thudded against his chest. She was dreaming about him! His eyes darkened as he lightly caressed the skin by her collarbone. She was so soft.

His breath caught as he saw her nipples harden. She twisted around and cuddled right into his chest. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought she was torturing him. Those firm round breasts were pressed into him, his body tightened, reacting to her.

Remy pulled off his gloves, pushed her down on the bed so he could think for a second. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his face. Mira was awake partially, looking at him so tenderly. Her fingers traced is lips, her touch making his pulse race. "The dream is so real this time."

She thought she was still dreaming. "I need you, Remy" She pulled him on top of her, her hand in his hair pulled him to those lips. All sense left him when they touched, her velvet lips so hungry for him, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He groaned, pressing into her, is erection so blatant a virgin could tell.

Mira worked the buttons on his shirt and kissed his chest slowly. His hand lifted at her night gown, the cold air hitting her bare skin. She shivered, feeling him grip her breasts, thumbing at her nipples.

Remy was past all going back when those lips hit his skin, a low growl escaping him, he kissed her again. His eyes nearly rolled back when she began caressing his cock through his pants. "Mon chere..You're driving me insane." His mouth went to her breast, suckling her gently, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. Her body writhed beneath him in heat for him

His mouth felt like heaven to her, making her burn even brighter in his arms. She moaned, rubbing against him like a cat, undoing the zipper of his pants. When she wrapper a hand around that massive arousal, he moaned her name against the skin of her breast and she stroked him more, loving the sounds he made.

Remy felt so hard that it was painful. He jerked her hand away before he came from her ministration, pinning her on the bed. He jerked off his black trousers, flinging them somewhere.

Mira gasped when he ripped off her panties, his head dipped down between her legs. At the first swipe of his tongue she nearly came off the bed but his strong hands gripped her hips. His tongue tasted her, torturing that throbbing clit, her cries music to his ears. He sank two fingers inside her wet channel, growling at how wet she was for him. He thrusted in and out of her with fingers as she rode his hand.

There was a fine sheen of sweat on their skin. Mira's pleas for release in his ears as he climbed back up that willowy body, kissing her breasts. She was more than ready for him, so wet he could almost smell her arousal. The tip of his cock was at her entrance. He entered her slowly, her tight sheath enveloping him like a silken fist.

By the time he was in fully, the both of them were shivering uncontrollably. Her whimpers pushed him on as he thrust in and out of her in a frenzied rhythm. Mira could feel the orgasm's oncoming onslaught about to hit her. The headboard knocked at the wall hard as he slammed into harder and harder. She cried out his name, her fingers in his hair, her lips on his again. Their tongues danced together in mad passion.

The orgasm flooded her pussy with hot release and he growled, finally allowing himself to come inside her. The flood of hot seed enveloped her womb. They lay together in those next few moments, shivering in the aftermath of what they had just done.

Remy collapsed on top of her in shere exhaustion, still inside her. Mira was almost asleep again when she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**_AN: *fans face* Is it hot in here?_**


End file.
